


Future

by ThePiesEndure



Series: Fallen Angel Vignettes [2]
Category: Australian Rules Football RPF, Australian rules football - Fandom, Collingwood Football Club, sport - Fandom
Genre: AFL, Gen, Vignettes, fallen angelverse, footy feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collingwood has lost to Brisbane Lions in a tough game.  Travis has injured himself, and so he heads home to his angel Aurora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Injury

Aurora felt a searing pain deep in her soul and then Travis materialised in her chambers.  He spoke not, just fell face forward on her bed and let out a pained groan. 

“Azael?” she said, keeping her voice quiet.  A grunt was his only response. 

She went over to him, laying a palm on the broad expanse of his back.  He shivered at her touch and finally met her anxious gaze.  A slight twitch of his lips was all he could manage before he shifted to rest his glove hand on his left leg.

Aurora frowned.  “Injury, Trav?”

Travis grunted again, his voice rough as he said, “Nothing I can’t fix…” 

She smiled a little.  “Yeah…but the AFL might get suspicious-”

“Fuck ‘em,” Travis growled.  “Fuck.  Them.  We need a bit of a miracle now.” He glowered at his leg.  “Not that we’re going to get into the finals.  But, a bit of hope would be nice.” 

She sighed, noting the weariness that settled in his aura.  He looked up at the sound, expression softening.  He held his free hand out to her.

“C’mere, Rory…”

She shifted closer, placing her hand in his.  He brought their joined hands to rest on his ankle seeming to relax as soon as she made contact.  Aurora leaned her head against his shoulder, observing their joined hands.

“Any positives?”

Travis’ eyes lit up a little.  “Couple of kids….come to think of it, our team is young.”

Aurora tilted her head.  “Meaning?”

“The future looks up.  Just not the near future.” Travis’ brow furrowed, then he said, almost as an afterthought, “Healing myself is one thing.  Fixing Beams’ knee…now that would be suspicious.” His lips twisted.  Aurora nodded.  She’d seen the game.  It wasn’t pretty.  But, she knew that at least Travis would bounce back.  Perspective helped, after all.  And if his injury was ruled season ending…well there was plenty that could take up his time. 

Of course, surgery wouldn’t be necessary…but the public weren’t to know that.  Travis would have it all in hand, though.  Aurora wasn’t worried about that really.  And, she knew Travis was more worried about his teammates than himself.  Always thinking of others, that was her angel. 

“What’s that look for?” Travis asked, catching the small smile on her face.  She ducked her head down, shy.

“Just thinking how selfless you are.”

Travis lifted an eyebrow at her.  “I have to work at that.”

Aurora shook her head.  “It comes naturally to you.”

“It didn’t used to,” he said. 

She smiled, stroking his ankle.  “It does now.” 

Travis shifted to get more comfortable, looking at her, eyes grave.  “Maybe.  You think I should just nuke all the other clubs so we can win by default?”

Aurora laughed, the sound like soft bells.  “That’s cheating.”

“So what?”

Aurora laughed some more.  “Well, actually, that’d be murder…”

Travis rolled his eyes.  “Mass murder was my thing.”

“Ancient history, sweetie,” she pointed out. 

Travis shook his head.  “Prehistory.”

Aurora became serious.  “That’s right.  Emphasis on ‘history’, love.  You are not that.  Not anymore.” 

“Thank God,” Travis said, emphatically.  He sat up, testing his left ankle.  Aurora watched him.

“How is it?”

Travis smiled.  “Better.  I’ll rest it tonight, though.”  He propped himself up on his elbows, looking at her.  “You don’t have to stay…”

She stayed seated.  “We are in my chambers…” 

“True.  But, I’m sure you have work to do.”  Travis shut his eyes for a moment.  Aurora took the hint, standing.

“You should sleep, Azael.” 

Travis, mumbling and slowly drifting, said, “Gotta fix things for the club…”

Aurora smiled softly, touching his hair before vanishing and leaving him to sleep.  


	2. Seasons

Travis woke much later to the buzzing of his phone.  With a groan, he rolled over to grab it.  The soft gasp heralding the fact that he was not alone on the bed.

“Shit…Rory…”

Aurora opened her eyes and looked up at him.  “Is it morning?”

His lips twitched.  “It’s always morning up here.”  He smiled more as she laughed.  “Need my phone.”

She sat up, retrieving it for him and pressing it into his open palm.  “There.  Got a message?”

He nodded as he checked, brow furrowing as he read.  Aurora propped her chin on his shoulder so she could see.

“Season over?”

Travis sighed, nodding as he said, “Yeah. Straight from the top.  Might be able to play against Hawthorn…but, not worth the risk.  Not surprised, really.”  He absently reached back to stroke her hair as he clicked his phone off, tossing it back on the nightstand.  Then he shifted so he was facing her directly. “So…what to do?” His smile had an edge to it.

Aurora met his gaze, serious, as she said, “You should come with me to see Michael.” 

Travis groaned.  “Work? Come on, that’s no fun.”

She lifted an eyebrow.  “You appreciate good hard work.”

“I know…” Travis scrunched his hair then sighed again.  “Would keep me out of trouble.”

Aurora pushed the sheets back; at Travis’ sharp intake of breath she felt a blush rise to her cheeks.  She was gloriously naked and he was staring at her.  She allowed her wings to materialise and covered herself with them.  His low chuckle made her breath catch.

“Azael, we must needs get to Michael,” she said, finally able to breathe properly as she pulled her white robe on.

Travis heaved a sigh and slipped off the bed, heading for where he’d discarded his own robe, pulling it on over his head.  He could feel her eyes on him and shot her a small smirk as his own wings materialised the muscles flexing in his upper body as he stretched them.  She rolled her eyes and turned for the door. 

“Come.  He will be by the fountain.”  


End file.
